


他的高跟鞋（七）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	他的高跟鞋（七）

杨九郎去的早，到操场的时候校长的开幕致辞刚刚结束。张云雷站那听着领导们聒噪了一个多小时，这才得以到看台上落座。远远的就看见杨九郎往这边走，今天杨九郎没打算去公司，穿了一身休闲装，看着比张云雷大不了几岁。张云雷看见他了也只是笑，没想挥手示意，他知道杨九郎虽然眼睛小却是能一眼就找到他。  
杨九郎先和张云雷的班主任打了招呼才往张云雷这来，身旁的同学识趣的给杨九郎让了座位出来。  
“热不热？”杨九郎问他，此时不过八点，还不是最热的时候，张云雷贪凉，比旁人要怕热一点。  
张云雷抬头看了看头顶撑开的纯黑色遮阳伞，“哪有男的撑伞的，娘们唧唧的，收起来收起来。”  
边说腿边搭上了杨九郎的大腿，嘟囔了一句酸，杨九郎就忙给他揉。  
“这会就难受了？一会的项目可怎么办？”  
张云雷嘁了一声，附赠了一个白眼。  
张云雷的项目是三千米，大概在上午十点多，九点多的时候张云雷就催着杨九郎把伞撑开，被杨九郎笑话了一通，实际上张云雷还真没觉着太热，倒是杨九郎爱出汗，太阳底下晒了一会汗就流到脖子。张云雷心疼了是真的。  
小孩去候场的时候杨九郎走下去和班主任说了会话，男班任事少，说话也不绕弯子。  
“其实这孩子刚来我班的时候我还很担心，后来发现张云雷和我从七中朋友那里听到的不是太像，上课很认真，哪天真的累了或者有情绪也只是趴在桌子上睡觉，从不捣乱。脾气是大了点，但能控制住，也愿意跟老师说句对不起。这次运动会也很积极，主动报了最累的三千米。名次什么的我倒是不在乎，倒是这孩子的改变太让人惊喜了。你们做家长的真是功不可没。”  
杨九郎笑的都没边了，嘴里还虚情假意的客套还是老师培养的好，实际上自己可骄傲了。  
那边发令枪一响杨九郎就顾不上班主任了，眼睛死死的盯住跑道上的张云雷。张云雷起步用力过猛，渐渐没了力气，最后一圈冲刺乏力，第四个到达终点。  
“可惜了，差一点就拿上名次了。”班主任说。  
杨九郎刚要迎上去接他，几个学生就先他一步把张云雷围起来，这个递毛巾那个递水，男男女女都有，冠军都没有张云雷众星捧月。杨九郎有点酸。  
张云雷今天心情好，做慈善似的笑了一圈才绕开人群往杨九郎这走。  
“这位迷弟，你要送我点什么啊？”  
杨九郎呼噜呼噜小孩汗津津的刘海，“差辈了。”  
“咱俩辈就没对过。”  
也是，够操蛋的。  
杨九郎带着小孩进了室内更衣室，让小孩坐下，自己单膝跪在小孩面前。  
“嚯，几月份啊就拜早年？”  
杨九郎掐了一把张云雷小腿肚上的肉，“少贫。”  
脱下鞋，裤腿挽上去，拆了纱布，结痂的地方好多都裂开了。  
杨九郎也就瞪人的时候能睁开眼睛。  
小孩睫毛忽闪忽闪的，软软的认错说对不起。  
张云雷开始怀疑杨九郎随身带的包是不是哆啦A梦的神奇口袋，怎么什么都有，在这就能给他重新包扎。  
外面开始报三千米的名次，杨九郎这边也包好了纱布。  
“张云雷同学该领奖品了。”  
张云雷撇撇嘴，“我一第四拿什么奖品，老子也不稀罕，钢笔写字板什么的，我缺那点东西吗？”  
“那我颁给你的要不要？”  
张云雷看着杨九郎拿出了一个藕荷色的丝绒小盒。  
“颁给张云雷同学阳光快乐奖，希望张云雷同学能好好学习，天天向上。”  
张云雷让他逗笑了，“你干什么啊？”  
“学校不允许戴饰品，我就买了个能藏起来的，平时裤子放下了就看不见了。”  
一条红玛瑙银制脚链。  
张云雷拿小拇指挑起杨九郎的下巴，“是怕被学校抓，还是你自己想往我脚上套点什么啊，爸？”  
杨九郎鲜有的红了耳朵，“都有吧。”  
脚链套上还缠着纱布的脚腕，红玛瑙血滴一样躺在那片白上，有种病态的性感。张云雷的脚从杨九郎的掌心挪到杨九郎的两腿之间，不轻不重的揉捏着。  
“还挺好看的。”张云雷笑，听着杨九郎的呼吸登时就重了。  
“换个地。”杨九郎说。  
战场选在了张云雷的班级，整栋楼的人都在外面开运动会，大楼内空无一人。饶是如此张云雷也紧张的要命，在班级里打炮就够疯的了，在班级里和自己继父打炮实在是GV都想不到的情节。  
张云雷坐在自己的桌子上，腿缠在杨九郎的腰上，屁股被杨九郎托住向上抬起，进出间淫靡的水声在空旷的教室里大的吓人。张云雷让杨九郎撞的七荤八素，腾出拄着桌子的一只手抵上杨九郎的肩膀，忍不住求饶：“慢点……”  
杨九郎拿手指撑开张云雷紧咬着的唇，“说八遍了，再爽也不能咬自己。”  
把小孩的夏季校服卷到胸口，沉声道：“叼着。”  
小孩流着泪委委屈屈的咬住自己的校服，被杨九郎的烧火棍折磨的只能“呜呜呜”。  
杨九郎捏够了那两瓣浑圆的屁股蛋转而去揉小孩胸口的两点，嘴上还缺德的很，偏附在人耳边轻笑着告诉他：“你们这校服可薄，被我玩起来了，衣服放下来一眼就能看见激凸，你一会回去了，他们都得盯着你奶头看。”  
小孩的泪流的更凶了，一害怕内壁一下下绞紧，杨九郎让他夹得动弹不得，一巴掌拍到小孩肉感十足的屁股上。  
“松松嘴，我说下面。”  
小孩快射的时候手伸过去想摸两把自己的唧唧，被杨九郎发现截住了小孩蠢蠢欲动的手，拿过来小孩椅背上的校服外套就要把人捆上。  
张云雷这才害怕了，吐了湿哒哒的衣服去亲杨九郎，下面也忙一缩一缩的讨好。  
“呜呜，别绑我……我错了，嗯啊……磊磊知道错了。”  
“知道不对就别犯。”杨九郎拉着张云雷的手放到那个寂寞多时仍神采奕奕的小家伙上。张云雷眼里的光还没完全燃起就听见杨九郎又说：“自己堵着，我没说话就不许射。”  
其实杨九郎也没舍得让小孩忍太久，孩子还小，经不起折腾，张云雷哭的昏天黑地多半是吓的。  
后来又在讲台上来了一发，张云雷扶着讲台站着，撅着腚，面向整间教室，杨九郎站在后面干他，揉他乳头，嘴里荤话还不断。  
“这么简单的题答不上来是不是该罚？同学们都看着你呢丢不丢人？嗯？”  
张云雷脑袋里一半水一半面，让杨九郎的几把搅得只剩浆糊，根本消化不了杨九郎的话，只是一边摇头一边胡乱应着。  
“下次还敢不敢？”  
张云雷忙摇头说不敢，也不知道不敢什么。  
杨九郎把两根手指捅进张云雷嘴里，勾着小孩的腮把人拽起来，让那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨撞进自己的胸膛。第一轮结束的时候小孩的校服上衣就脱下来扔在了座位上，现在全身上下唯二的蔽体之物是脚腕上的纱布和脚链。倒是杨九郎衣冠楚楚，只拉下了运动裤露着该露的地方操人。  
“别咬……”小孩感觉到了颈间穿来的刺痛，忙抓着杨九郎头发阻拦。“让人看见了我怎么说啊……嗯……”  
“那就留点别的。”杨九郎放过张云雷的颈，温柔的轻吻那块红痕的同时胯下发了狠，把小孩捅的叫都叫不出来，随后撤出来射在了外面。  
直到一个小巧的跳蛋塞进张云雷还在淌水的后穴，小孩才明白杨九郎要给他留点什么。  
“杨九郎你不是人！”  
“你说什么？”  
杨九郎边问边打开了开关，小孩的大腿根直颤，两腿死死绞着差点跪了下去。  
“唔……我说我错了。”  
张云雷的同学发现张云雷自从跑完三千米回来脸上的红晕就一直没消，轮番过来表示关心。  
“张云雷你怎么一直在流汗啊？”  
“你还好吗，肚子疼吗，为什么捂着小腹啊？”  
“叔，张云雷都哆嗦了是不是病了？”  
杨九郎搂着怀里暗暗拧他胸的小孩对表示关心的同学道谢，又调高了一档。  
既然不舒服，就请假回家吧，左右是运动会不会耽误课。班主任对这爷俩印象很好，准假的同时还担心的摸了摸小孩的额头。  
“这孩子，都难受到哼唧了也不早说，赶紧回吧。”  
张云雷断断续续的说话，“爸……我都，这么……难受了，你，你就不能……抱我走吗？”  
杨九郎忽略了小孩的要求，搀着人走的时候告诉他夹紧，实在混蛋。  
张云雷吃亏吃亏在嘴上，得胜也得胜在嘴上，进了家门就跪下给杨九郎口了一管，把杨九郎有名无名的火都灭了个干净。  
至于杨九郎为逞一时之快而被对方拒绝了一个星期的进行生命大和谐的事就是后话了。在这俩人之间，所有的矛盾都是生活的情趣。

——tbc


End file.
